The invention relates to a hand held device for cutting, reaming and bending tubing. The invention provides a device which is easy to use and useful for forming tubing into curved shapes, including helical shapes. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to provide benefits not available in the devices of the prior art.
Guzda in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,189 discloses a wire cutting and bending tool having two handles and an inner and an outer die base. The inner die base has a cylindrical surface connected to one of the handles. The outer die base has a cylindrical shell welded to the other handle.
Wright in U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,575 discloses a typical tubing cutter having a reaming tool fixed to the body. The tool has a C-shaped body. The cutter wheel is supported by a slidably journalled cutter wheel support.
Schlueter in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,550 discloses another combination tube cutter.
Dean in U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,299 discloses a pipe cutter and coupling splitter tool.
McIntosh in U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,227 discloses a tube working tool having a cutter and a reamer.
Adams in U.S. Pat. No. 635,220 discloses a combination pipe cutter and hacksaw.
Dahl in U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,014 discloses a gauge for nipple cutters.
One problem of the prior art is that no hand held device is provided which can bend tubing into a helical shape. Another problem of the prior art is that no hand held device is provided which can cut, ream and bend tubing. The improvements of the present invention benefically provide a novel, nonobvious and useful manner of cutting, deburring and bending tubing.